The present invention relates to a printing control method, and apparatus, and in particular to a printing control method, and apparatus, for efficiently administering a plurality of forms data to allow effective use in exercising printing control for producing image data of printing images from printing data by using forms data.
In exercising printing control for producing image data of printing images from printing data by using forms data in the prior art, forms data are prepared beforehand and a printing control apparatus combines the forms data with the printing data to produce image data of printing images. In a slip printing method for performing printing on slips, chits or the like by using forms data, only a partial forth amendments such as processing of deleting ruled line data included in forms data in response to printing data for the purpose of making printed matter easy to see as described in JP-A-1-246627, for example, are possible. However, overall amendments of the form such as placement changes of ruled line frames or head characters are impossible. That is to say, partial amendments of the form are possible at the time of printing, but overall amendments of the form such as placement changes of ruled line frames or head characters are impossible.